Test stands or work stations are used to hold small samples in an X-ray shielded chamber to allow the user to safely and conveniently analyze small samples. In a traditional test stand or work station for X-ray fluorescent (XRF) handheld analyzers, the analyzer is attached or suspended underneath an analysis deck. The deck is held up by a tripod or similar leg structure. This arrangement makes it very inconvenient to see the screen of the analyzer, and very difficult to run the analyzer using the touch screen.
Manufacturers have circumvented this problem by controlling the analyzer via connection to a Personal Computer (PC). However the PC solution requires the additional expense of acquiring or carrying a PC, and the inconvenience of requiring a PC connection.
Yet another challenge in positioning the XRF analyzer is that XRF samples needs certain force, such as gravity to be used to push the sample intimately against the analyzer's measurement window. Therefore certain test stand configurations might provide easier access to viewing the screen, but fall short in positioning the sample properly.
Some test stand alternatives place the sample in an X-ray shielded container, and then place the analyzer on top of the sample. This option runs the risk of the analyzer measurement window being punctured by the sample (if the sample is jagged), causing expensive repairs.
Additionally the tripod approach of traditional test stands requires some clearance below the analyzer to allow a user to install the analyzer in the test stand. This results in extra height, greater instability and tendency of tipping the analyzer and stand.
Thus, there is a need for a test stand that allows the user to safely and conveniently control and view an XRF analyzer from the screen, with XRF sample properly placed and with no PC attachment.